Julia
Julia was one of the three original mermaids in 1955. She was portrayed by actress Amrita Tarr in Season 1 and by Taryn Marler in a flashback in Season 2. Biography She was friend of Gracie and Louise, and was known to have an attitude and "free spirit", much like Rikki. When she told her boyfriend, Karl (who also was rich bad boy like Zane), she was a mermaid, he was angry at her for her distrust towards him. They didn't speak for a while, but when Karl called Julia one day and asked to meet him, she rushed to him in her mermaid form. With a camera behind his back, Karl got few shots, and nearly exposed her to the world. Fortunately, Gracie and Louise still distrusted Karl and also came, and Louise threw the camera into the sea. Julia was heartbroken and remained so for a long time, but she eventually got over it, moved on and re-established her friendship with Gracie and Louise. Julia dies in "In Too Deep" and her possessions are sold. While on a date with Zane, Rikki sees Julia's locket in the jewellery shop and realizes how identical it looks to Cleo's. Mermaid Powers Julia possessed the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact with water. Several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body was completely dry, she turned back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, she had the ability to swim at a super speed, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at depths no human being is capable of. Julia's power is unknown, but she was transformed into a mermaid with Gracie and Louise. Weaknesses Before her transformation, Julia had all the typical weaknesses of a human. When she transformed, she was susceptible to all the weaknesses of a mermaid. Being deprived of her tail and abilities permanently, Julia had again all the weaknesses of a human being until her death. Relationships Karl He was Julia's love in the 1950s. Gracie and Louise discovered that Julia was dating Karl, and wanted her to break it off, since she also shared their secret. Julia was sure it was the right time and decided to tell his secret to Karl, he however rejected her coldly. One day, Karl called Julia, and asked her to meet him at the pier in her mermaid form. Gracie and Louise begged her not to go, but she went anyway. With a camera behind his back, Karl snapped a few pictures of Julia in her mermaid form, wanting to display those for the whole world. Fortunately, Gracie and Louise also came, and Louise threw the camera into the sea. Julia was heartbroken for a long time, and ended her relationship with Karl. Karl tried to tell everyone about the girls being mermaids, but people did not believe. Julia was heartbroken and according to Louise, she never got over the betrayal. It took some time, but life went on, and she re-established her friendship with Gracie and Louise and renewed their secret. Trivia *Julia's possessions being sold might indicate that she never married, since there was no one to inherit her things. *Julia's last name is never revealed in the series. **It was fans' speculation that it was Dove, same as Ash's unrevealed last name, to make them related. *Season 2's Julia was played by Taryn Marler, who would play Sophie Benjamin in Season 3. *Julia is the second original mermaid to die, the first being Gracie. *Julia is the feminine counterpart to the Roman family name Julius, meaning "dedicated to Jove". **Although possibly unintentional, Jove, also known as Jupiter (the Roman counterpart to Zeus), is a god of sky and thunder, as well as the king of gods and arguably the most wrathful. Coincidental or not, Julia's mermaid counterpart Rikki possesses the ability to conjure lightning storms and is the most powerful of her group, as well as the easiest to anger. Gallery pl:Julia Category:Mermaids Category:Past Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Secret keepers Category:Merpeople Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Deceased Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Transformed Merpeople Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:Characters with Unknown Relatives Category:Characters with Unknown Last Names Category:Ex-Girlfriends